Angels and Demons
by mollyisyourgirl
Summary: The demon, James Moriarty has given Sherlock Holmes a hard time and Molly Hooper has a plan to stop him. But she can't do it alone. She goes to Castiel for help because he Knows the two people who can help her. Sam and Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

"Why have you summoned me here?" Castiel asked. He was wearing his usual suit and trench coat. He was in London, England, by the Thames River. It was about midnight and he was talking to a woman.

"I need your help." She said. She had a light voice. Not too loud, but not too soft.

"With what exactly?"

"A demon problem. His name is James Moriarty. He has been causing a lot of crimes, here in London. And they were all created for a Sherlock Holmes." She said the name so tenderly, that Castiel knew she must care for this Sherlock Holmes a lot.

"Why do you need my help? I know you are a powerful angel. Why can't you stop him?"

"He is too powerful for me. He calls himself a consulting criminal. People go to him to kill certain people. About 3 years ago he did just that. And why didn't I stop him? He is too powerful for me. When ever I went near him... his own presence drained be of my power. That's how evil he is."

"How do you expect me to help?"

"You know someone who might. Sam and Dean Winchester."

"How-" He started

"Castiel, every angel has heard of them. Please, I need their help or I won't be able to defeat him!"

"And you haven't fought him man to man?"

"Without my powers I won't be able too! He would crush me! Now stop asking me stupid questions. Will you help or not?"

Castiel thought about it, but he felt like there was something missing from the story. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though... "Fine." He finally answer.

"Thank you."

"I'll be in touch." He said before he disappeared.

"You know where to find me." She whispered before she started walking toward her flat.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP****  
**

Sam Winchester slammed the alarm.

"Rise and shine ,sleepy head" His brother Dean said. He was wide awake with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sam fell back onto the bed and rubbed his face. He looked at the clock, then sat right up. "Dean! I asked you to wake me up at 6 not 8! There is a big difference!"

Dean shrugged, " You deserved a good nights sleep. Last night's demon was a tough one."

"Thanks." He got up and went to get a cup of coffee. Dean turned around to get another and jumped. "Cas! Has it ever occurred to you to appear outside the and knock!?"

"Sometimes there isn't a door to knock on."

Dean was silent.

"What do you need?" Sam asked as he walked over.

"I was summoned last night and a friend of mine asked for help. There is a demon problem. This demon is apparently very powerful, she said that when ever she got near him... her powers wouldn't work."

"If her powers wouldn't work, then how did she escape? How come sher couldn't have trapped him and then killed him?"

" The way she made it sound, was that this demon has other demons watching him. Most likely one of them would have come up behind and killed her. As for the first.. I don't exactly know."

"That's great..." Dean muttered.

"Where is it? We haven't seen anything on the news that has shown any demonic activity." Sam asked.

"London."

"Very well then. We'll take it." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then. London it is."

"Pack the tools that you need." Castiel said. After a few minutes they were ready to go. Castiel then took a deep breath and then touched their foreheads. When the brothers opened their eyes they were in London. He fell forward and Dean caught him.

"Whoa! Are you ok Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I just haven't transported that many people this far before."

"Do you need to rest?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to go See Molly anyway." Then he disappeared.

"Who's Molly?" Dean wondered aloud. Sam shrugged.

"Maybe she is the person who asked Cas for help."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper was just putting a body away when she felt another presence. "Castiel, you came." She turn around to face him.

"Of course I did."

"Did you bring them?"

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't."

"Thank you. If they need a place to stay, they can stay at my flat."

"I will tell this to them."

"If they say yes tell them to meet me outside of St. Bart's at 6."

Castiel nodded. "You look like you have a question. What is it?"

"You say that when ever you went near him your powers were drained."

"Correct."

"Then how did you escape his presence?"

Molly ran her hand through her short brown hair and sighed, "It's complicated... you don't want to know."

"I'm not leaving until you give me a decent answer."

"Fine. We dated for about 3 days and I did it to keep tabs on him." She looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't.

"There is more to the story isn't there."

"Perhaps... Now isn't the time to get into that now. Besides you asked for a decent answer and I gave you one."

Castiel was silent for a moment, but the he said, "Very well then. I will let you get away with it this time. But you will tell me."

"I will, eventually." She said. Then suddenly she was all alone.

"Molly, do you have those samples prepared?" A voice said from behind her. She flipped around and faced Sherlock.

"Yes, let me grab it." She went around the corner to get it.

* * *

Sherlock watched Molly as she went around the corner. He smirked to himself. Molly, the woman who counted, the innocent angel. He wondered if she knew that he was a angel. It didn't seem like it, but he was and that was why he could make deductions so fast. Molly came back and handed him the samples.

"Here you go." said and then turned quickly away.

"Thank you." He said as he turned and walked away. While he walked he was thinking about Jim Moriarty, the demon who tried to kill him about 2-3 months earlier. He knew that Jim wasn't causing any problems, but he might. After all, he might be bored. His phone beeped.

_Sherlock, you might want to come to my flat. ~ MH_

_Why? ~ SH  
_

_He's back. ~ MH  
_

Sherlock stopped in his tracks. _How do you know? ~ SH_

_He sent me a message and there is one for you as well. ~ MH  
_

_I'll be right there ~ SH  
_

He put in phone in his pocket and then went to call a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean were getting impatient. They had been waiting by the Thames River for about 30 minutes and Castiel still hadn't shown up.

"What is taking him so long!?" Dean wondered aloud, " He said he would be right back.

"Well, to Castiel being right back might mean 45 minutes." Sam said.

"Molly said that you can stay at her place." A voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Castiel standing behind them.

"Umm thanks. Where is her place?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but she said to meet her at St. Bart's."

"Which is where?" Dean asked. Castiel snapped his fingers and then all the sudden they were there.

"Right here." He said.

"No kidding." Dean said under his breath. They were about to go in when a man came rushing by them. Castiel stared at him.

"Destiel?" He asked.

The man paused for a second looked back and then ran away.

"Cass? Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Destiel." Castiel whispered.

"Who?"

"No one."

"Obviously that's someone."

"Dean-" Castiel began to say when someone interrupted him.

"Hello boys. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

They all turned around and faced Molly Hooper.

"No. You actually came at a great time." Castiel said.

She nodded, "So these must be the Winchester boys." She said as she looked at them. "You must be Dean Winchester, the one who was chosen by Michael." Molly said when she walked over to the brothers.

"Then you must be Sam Winchester, the one chosen by Lucifer."

"Umm, yeah. Could you please not bring that up?" Sam fidgeted.

Molly nodded. "Ok, so my place is just about 1 mile away from here. Won't be too long of a walk." They started to walk when they heard a explosion.

"We should probably go get that shouldn't we?" Molly said matter of factly.

"Yeah." Dean replied and then they took off in the direction of the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock couldn't believe that Castiel was in London. He thought that he had disappeared from the garrison a long time ago, but obviously he was wrong. Sherlock remembered when he met Castiel, even though it was so long ago.

* * *

Sherlock (his real name was Destiel) was in a different vessel, of whose name he couldn't remember. He was a fairly new angel at the time and needed help controlling his powers. Unfortunately that was the time when he was cornered by some very powerful demons. He had tried to fight them but all he conjure up was a same fire ball. They had just laughed at him (which wasn't very nice) and then tried to kill him. _Tried_ being the key word. Castiel had come and sent them to purgatory. From then on Castiel had decided that he would keep him safe until he had full control of his powers. Even after Sherlock had gained full control he still stayed his best friend. Then, Castiel joined the Winchester brothers, which caused him to basically leave the garrison, therefore leaving Sherlock behind. Once Sherlock had found that out, he switched vessels and started a new life.

The vessel of whom he was now occupying was Sherlock Holmes. He was a ordinary man, until Destiel came along, who lived a normal life, but there was something about him that was special. When he confronted Sherlock in a dream, he learned what Sherlock's wishes were: to be the greatest detective in all of Great Britain. Destiel promised him that he would grant that wish, if Sherlock could provide his body as a vessel. Sherlock instantly agreed, and then Destiel went into him, becoming Sherlock's grace. From then on, Sherlock Holmes became the greatest, and only consulting detective in all of Britain.

* * *

"Sir, you are at your destination." The cabby announced to Sherlock. He said thank you and paid for his ride; Sherlock had arrived at his brother's club. When he walked in he was instantly greeted by Mycroft Holmes, the famous hunter.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked him.

"Yes, I told you so when you first texted me." Mycroft said.

"I know. I am just confirming."

They had reached Mycroft's private office area by now and Mycroft shut the door. "This was left here for you." Mycroft said as he handed Sherlock a envelop.

Sherlock opened it and the queen piece of a chess board fell out along with a letter.

_Bonjour, Sherly_

_It's been awhile since we've play cat and mouse and my life has been a bit boring and it appears yours has too. So I have come up with some great little games for us play. Or more like one game. Who can get to the sweet innocent angel, Molly Hooper first. You job is to basically keep her safe from me. If I am able to capture though... well let's just say that won't be very good for her. Oh, dear I've said too much already. I must stop or else I may just accidentally tell you all my plans, but that's not gonna happen. _

_I've made my first move. Now you make yours.  
_

_Ciao ~ JM  
_

"He is going after Molly." Sherlock said quietly.

"Molly? He isn't going after John, who seems to be your rock to this world."

"No. I don't see why he would. He is just a normal human."

"But why Molly? She is just a simple angel!"

"There may be more to her than meets the eye. She must be hiding something. I need to find out what it is." He walked briskly out of Mycroft's office and just got outside when he heard an explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Sherlock arrived at the scene Molly, Castiel and two other men were at the scene of the crime.

"Molly, what are you doing here?" Sherlock said as he walked up to them.

"We heard the explosion and we just came running." She said.

"And who is the we part?"

"Oh. This Sam and Dean Winchester and this is Castiel." Molly said pointing to them.

"Pleasure."

"You must be Sherlock Holmes." The one called Dean said.

"American. How interesting."

"Um thanks." Dean said.

"It wasn't a compliment." Sherlock saw a flash of annoyance flash over his face. Dean started to make a rude comment when Sam stopped him.

"Dean. Don't" Sam said to his brother. Sherlock noticed that Castiel still hadn't made eye contact with him.

"Sherlock!" A familiar voice shouted behind them. They all turned around to see John Watson make his toward them.

"John, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Lestrade sent me."

"Why would he send you? There isn't even a case yet."

"Well, umm..."

"He wanted to make sure you were ok." Castiel put in suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him, he turned red and looked down.

"Wow Cass. I didn't think you would ever say anything like that." Dean said. Castiel just turned reder as did John.

"It doesn't really matter now since Lestrade is here." Molly said. They all turned and saw the Detective Inspector jog up toward them. Behind them a fire truck and some police vehicles.

"Hello, John, Sherlock, Molly. What are you doing here so quick." Lestrade asked.

"We were a few blocks away when the explosion happened and we came to investigate." Molly replied.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, because the building is dangerously burning up and I don't think it would have been wise if we had gone in." Sherlock retorted.

"Well, it looks like their done putting out the fire. Let's go check the scene out." Lestrade said as he walked toward the building. Sherlock swiftly followed as well as the others.

There wasn't much left in the building except rubble and a few walls.

"Who ever did this liked their explosives." Dean said.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Lestrade asked.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. And that is my brother Sam. And that is my... friend Castiel."

"May I ask why you are here?"

"Here at the scene? Do you want us to leave?"

"No, no. I suppose we need all the help we can get. But I am curious why are you helping?"

"Well, it is a nice thing to do. But we are also here because of Molly Hooper."

"If you don't mind me asking-" Lestrade started

"Why? You seem to like that question a lot," Dean smirked, "She asked for our help with something awhile back."

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Sam yelled. Dean and Lestrade ran to where Sam's voice was coming from as did everyone else.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It is some type of box." Sam replied. Sherlock walked toward it when Molly caught his arm.

"Wait, it could be a trap." She said.

"It's not." Sherlock briefly said before he gently pulled away. Sherlock looked at the box from all angles, analyzing it carefully, then he carefully reached over to the cover and carefully lifted it off. Everyone else backed up quickly before it came off.

"It's nothing just a note." Sherlock said.

"What does the note say?" John asked. Sherlock answer by handing the note to him.

_Your Turn _

__"Your turn. What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means that someone did this as a move of some sort. That this was their turn and now who ever the other person is has to make the next." Castiel said, shocking both Sam and Dean.

"A game? Could it be Moriarty?" Lestrade inquired.

"It may. But I'm not sure," Sherlock said, " John get the box and bring it to our flat."

"Sherlock, that's evidence!" The inspector protested.

"Yes, and I am going to take a look at it. I don't want Anderson's hands on it." Then Sherlock just simply walked away. John sighed and picked it up carefully and chased after his companion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Since Sherlock has gone off into his own little world, you should probably go on your way. The police will handle it from here." Lestrade said.

"Thank you," Molly said, "Come along, boys." As she walked away. The boys looked at each other, shrugged and then followed her.

A few minutes later they arrived at Molly's flat.

"I know that it's not much, but it's what I call home." She said as she opened the door. The flat was a decent size, it was big enough to hold a small kitchen, a living room, and two bed rooms.

"Oh no, it's fine," Sam said, "Thank you for letting us stay."

"No problem. I didn't want you staying in some strange place where demons might come in. You boys can have that room over there. It has two beds so you don't have to worry."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what keeps demons from coming here?" Dean asked.

"I placed devil's traps inside the walls. I also mixed salt in the paint on the walls and I have some charms hung around the place."

"And these have kept the demons out?" Sam inquired as he came out of the room that Molly had said that they could sleep.

"It has so far."

They stood in awkward silence for a bit before Molly spoke up. "Do you want anything to eat? I have some things in the fridge if you do."

"No thank you ma'am. I think Sam and I just need to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Of course."

Sam nodded at her before he went into the bedroom and closed the door.

"How do you know Sherlock?" Molly asked right away once they had left.

"Pardon?" Castiel replied.

"You know exactly what I said. How do you know Sherlock?"

"I don't. I haven't seen him before until today."

"Don't lie to me Castiel. I saw the way you reacted whenever Sherlock spoke. You got all tense and you kept your head down and you barely spoke. So how do you know him?" Castiel took a deep breath before he spoke.

"We were in the same garrison together. I taught him how to defend himself."

"Wait, what? You were in the same garrison together? How can that be? Sherlock isn't an angel, is he?"

"He is. His real name is Destiel."

"How can he be an angel?"

"He just is, Molly."

"Tell me more."

"Why should I? You've barely told me anything about how you know Moriarty and there is obviously more to the story than you are telling me."

"Fine. You tell me all about you and Sherlock. In turn, I will tell you all about Moriarty and I. Deal?"

"Very well."

"Please begin." Molly asked.

* * *

It was about 7 when Sherlock and John got back to 221 B Baker Street.

"Sherlock, you just can't take evidence from a crime scene without the permission of the inspector." John said sternly to his companion.

"I did get his permission. He just didn't give it to me directly." Sherlock retorted.

"Sherlock!" John said in a exasperated voice.

"I'll give it back, once I'm done with it."

"I'm sure you will."

"Is that sarcasm, John?"

"Yes, Sherlock. It is."

"Lowest form of humor."

"I'm guessing that you are going to be working on that all night then?"

"I suppose."

"In that case, I'm going to go out."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be of any help."

"But John!"

"Just text me if you need my help." John said as he closed the door behind him.

_I wonder what is wrong with John _Sherlock thought before he began his work.


	7. Chapter 7

John sighed with relief once he got outside. He was afraid that he was going to lose control in that small flat, his craving were extremely strong that day, and he wasn't sure why. He started walking toward the "bad" part of London, he decided along time ago that if he had to kill to feed, then he might as well rid the world of the evil that there was. As he walked he started to think about how he had been changed.

* * *

He had been walking down a dark ally, a short cut, in order to get to his old flat. John walked quickly, with his hands in his pockets that formed fists. He was ready to defend himself if needed, but he was hoping that he didn't have to. All of a sudden, someone tackled him to the ground. John had tried to defend himself, but it just didn't do any good. He had just enough time to see extremely pointy teeth come toward him before a felt a sharp, blinding pain in his neck. Once again, he had tried to fight and once again, it proved futile. He could feel his strength and life draining from him. He started to see black spots and next thing he knew he passed out.

John was surprised when he woke up. He was sure that had died, but apparently not. He slowly got up and began to walk to his house. Once he got home he was greeted by his younger brother, and then his mother.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I was about to call the police!" She shouted.

"It's okay Mum, I'm fine. I just had a small run in with someone and passed out. Where's Harriet?" He replied.

"Most likely in a bar passed out, drinking."

"Of coarse."

"Johnny, come upstairs and color with me!" His littler brother begged.

"Sure."

"We aren't done talking John Hamish Watson." His mother said before she stormed into the kitchen. His brother tugged on his shirt sleeve and pulled him toward his bed room. Once they were in there he got out the color pencils and color books. They started coloring and then the unthinkable happened; he got a paper cut. Normally, John would have just taken him into the bathroom, cleaned it up, and put a bandage on it. The only thing was that John wasn't normal anymore. Instead, John just stared at where blood was coming out of his brother's skin and became unbelievably thirsty.

"Johnny? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get a drink." He then rushed out of the room into the bathroom and took a deep drink of water. Then a second. And a third. And a fourth. But it still didn't help. When he looked up in the mirror he jumped back. In the mirror he saw that he had fangs. I closed his eyes and counted to ten, but they were still there. He took three deep breaths and then looked again and saw that they were back to normal.

_I must be hallucinating _He though to himself before he went into his little brother's room again.

"Johnny! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back. Hey, how about instead of coloring we go play out in the field out by the library?"

"Sure!" John took his hand and then lead him outside. They walked for awhile and then John acted on instinct. He pushed his brother into a wall and then bit into his neck. And he didn't stop until his thirst was quenched. When looked down, he saw a body. The body of his little brother.

After the funeral, he started to pack his things and then moved out without a word. And just left a note. His brother had supposedly died from a attack from a bandit. But John knew different. He now had to go on with his life with the death of his brother on his shoulders. John knew that he would have to control himself, that he would have to control the vampire. He aspired to try new ways of surviving. He tried animal blood, but that was like drinking gasoline mixed with rubbing alcohol. At lease that is what is tasted to him. He knew that some vampires could drink it, but he just couldn't. So then he decided to kill those who brought evil to the world. And so far, that had worked. And that was John Watson's biggest secret, that he was a vampire, and he planned to keep that from Sherlock as long as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock was examining the box that was found at the crime scene, but didn't seem to get any where.

"GOD! What does all of this mean!" He shouted. All that was in the box was basically a file on Molly Hooper.

"What is he doing, John? It's as if he is showing off that he can keep track of one particular person! As if I didn't know that! John?" He turned to look at him and then remembered that he had gone. He sighed and continued to look at the photos.

"What is going on here?" He said once again. And then, it hit him. In every single picture there was a man following her. And it was the same man. And this man had pitch black eyes. At that exact same moment, his phone buzzed.

_Tonight. It begins. You better run to your little angel or she is dead. ~ JM __  
_

Sherlock didn't need to reply. He quickly got his gun, which had salt bullets and prepared to go. The only problem was that he didn't seem to be going any where. He tried again, but nothing happened. Sherlock realized that Moriarty must be near by and toying with him. His phone buzzed once again.

_Oops! I guess you can't just appear in her flat. I suppose you have to run. Better hurry. Sebastian and a few of his men are almost there! ~ JM_

Sherlock then ran out the door. On his way he ran into John.

"Sherlock? Where are you going?" John asked.

"Molly's! She's in trouble, Moriarty is after her!" Sherlock shouted as he continued running and was followed quickly by John.

* * *

"So you and Sherlock were really good friends?" Molly asked.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you talked to him?"

"I sort of abandoned him after I started helping the Winchesters." Castiel said. He looked down in shame, "Now enough of me. What is your relationship with James Moriarty?"

"Well, it began awhile back. I was still young at the time and I was still trying to find some good in the world. You see at the time there was so much evil in the world and I wasn't sure what to do. Then, I met James. He was so charming and well... nice. I was a little cautious at first when he reveled that he was a demon, but he redeemed himself when he killed other demons. I didn't realize that demons had a good reason for doing good, and their reason for doing good was to do evil. Anyway, a lot of innocent people and creatures died because he claimed that they were demons. I never knew they were actual people though. I didn't realize that he had powers. Powers so... well, powerful, that he could deceive the mind of anything or anyone. Another thing was that I could use my powers around him. But I just shoved that aside. I had convinced myself that I loved him. But I was soo wrong." She paused for a second then continued.

"Then one night he took me to a building. There was nothing special about it, but the inside was totally different. The inside had an altar and a knife. Once I saw that, I started to back up because I knew what was going to happen. I finally felt the fear and anxiety that I should have felt when I first met him. I tried to leave but I couldn't because his presence caused my powers to diminish. He also had the power of persuasion. He could make anyone do anything he wanted, and that is exactly what he did to me. He made me lay on the altar, and then he started to chant. Then, he took the knife and well... stabbed me. It hurt like hell and I'm pretty sure that I almost died. But, I woke up on the altar and I was a bloody mess. Literally. Ever since then, I have had burning passion of hunting him down and then killing him. I have found him, it's just that he is after Sherlock. And I am going to do everything in my power to keep James away from him." She closed her eyes and ran her hand though her hair, "There. That's my story. Happy?"

"I didn't realize that it was so painful." Castiel responded.

"Yeah, well... that's what I get for trusting a demon."

All of the sudden, the door burst open and in came John and Sherlock.

"Sherlock? John? What are you doing here?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Demons are coming." Sherlock said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Demons?" Molly asked.

"Yes, didn't you hear me the first time." Sherlock said.

"Castiel, get the Winchesters, that is if they aren't already awake. Tell them they need to get their equipment." Castiel nodded and then went to get them.

"Sherlock, how do you know about demons?" She asked. Even though she knew the answer.

"My brother, he is a hunter so I guess you can say that I learned about them at a early age. How do you know about demons?"

"Well... umm... I don't know how to put this..."

"Just spit it out Molly."

"I'm an angel."

"The real reason, Molly."

"That is the real reason." All of the sudden everything became dark and it started to rain and lightning struck. The light from the lightning showed her wings. When the light faded, her wings went away as well. "Happy? Now the demons will know they have the right place," She sighed, "What about you John? I'm guessing by your composure you know about all of this, but you are just shocked by what just happened. Am I correct?"

"Wow. You just sounded like, Sherlock." John said.

"Just answer the question John." Sherlock said impatiently.

"I might as well confess that... I'm not human."

"Then what are you?" Dean asked as he came out of the bedroom followed by Sam and Castiel. John hesitated for minute when he saw the weapons that they were holding, but he finally answered.

"I'm a vampire." He said quietly. Both Sam and Dean tensed up and their grip on their weapons tightened. Still recovering from her shock Molly said, "Umm well. Let's not worry about that now. There are demons coming and I do believe they are going to be here soon." At that exact moment a loud banging noise came from the front door, "And they are here." Molly said. She ran over to the kitchen cabinets and opened one. From inside she pulled a sword, salt and a few knives. She handed the knives to Sherlock and John. "They're enchanted so that it can kill a demon."

"Molly, may I ask how you were able to fit that sword in a cabinet?" Dean asked.

"I enchanted that as well. All my cabinets can hold more than normal one can hold." Another loud bang.

"Will your traps work?" Sam asked.

"They should." Molly said. Then the door came down and all hell broke loose. 3 demons attacked Sam. Dean killed at least 2; Castiel was almost over taken but Sherlock came to his rescue. Sherlock was almost killed, but John killed that demon. The real person who was in trouble was Molly. A lot of demons cam eafter her, and it almost seemed that the other demons forgot about the rest. However, Molly was also doing the best. She slashed and kicked and stabbed like her life depended on it, and it did.

"Exactly how many demons did you say were coming?" Molly shouted at Sherlock as she stabbed a demon.

"I didn't. I was lead to believe that only a small bunch were coming." He shouted back.

"Well, this isn't exactly a small bunch." And the fighting kept on. Then, the few that were left stopped and left. They all starred in amazement.

"What was the point of that?" Dean asked.

"To make a point." Sam said. Dean gave him a look.

"I have no idea, but they left my flat in shambles." Molly said. And it was true. Everything was knocked over and broken into pieces. The doors had multiple holes in them, either that or where hanging by a hinge. Molly sighed and snapped her fingers. And just like that everything was back to normal.

**Hey guys! I am soo sorry for the battle scene! That was my first time writing something like that and I don't think I'm very good at it. So I apologize for my bad writing in this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

"How could they have gotten through?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know... unless Moriarty made it possible for them to bypass the demon traps." Molly replied.

"And how-?" Dean began.

"I don't know."

"We need to figure this out, but I don't know how. This is way beyond my knowledge. And trust me, I know a lot." Sherlock said.

"Just because you're the brother of a hunter doesn't mean you know everything." John said as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I'm something more."

"Like what and angel?" John.

"Yes." Sherlock shouted. It grew silent in the room.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"And what are you two? Werewolves?" John asked Sam and Dean.

"Nope. Sam and I are human. Just hunters." Dean replied.

"It doesn't matter what we are. What matters is that we have a common enemy. James Moriarty. I know that Sam and Dean have only been here for about a day, but it's a demon. We all want to get rid of demons. I know that it is hard and I know that we are different beings, but we have to work together. If we don't, James will know how to target you. And he will. And he will kill you. I know what he is like and you do not want to take him on your own." Molly said. There was silence again.

"She's right," Sherlock said, "We need to work together. If James can make it so demons aren't affected my demon traps, then we would get crushed if we were by ourselves."

"Then what's the plan?" Castiel asked.

"Do you still have the colt?" Molly asked.

"How-" Dean started.

"Yes, we do," Sam said, "It's-"

"Don't tell me. If James captures me he'll be able to get that out of me. So don't tell me."

"He won't." Sherlock said.

"You don't know that." They starred at each other. Dean cleared his throat.

"We should probably take watch every night. We don't want another surprise." He said.

"If we are doing that, I'll take first shift. All of of you need to get some sleep." The consulting detective said.

"What about you?" Castiel asked.

"I don't sleep."

"It's settled then." The elder Winchester said. Then he went into the guest bedroom. A few minutes later, they all heard him snoring.

"I should probably be getting to bed as well." Sam said as he too went to the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Molly asked Sherlock.

"I'm fine. John go back to the flat."

"Hell, no. I'm staying here." John replied.

"Think about Molly. She won't have enough room."

"Oh no, it's fine. You can sleep in my bedroom. I don't really sleep either, I'll just go for a walk." And at that she disappeared.

"Well, I guess I should go to bed." John said. Sherlock didn't say anything. "Very well then, night."

Sherlock just stared into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Molly came back from the walk she took. She was surprised that she was able to come back. She had expected one of Moriarty's men to come and get her and she was prepared if that happened; she had brought her sword just in case and luckily it was un-used. She went to each room to check on everyone and found that everyone was asleep, even Castiel was asleep.

"Sherlock, where are you?" She called when she found that he wasn't anywhere. "Sherlock?" She called again. There was no answer. She walked over to John and shook him awake, "John!"

"Hmm what?" He asked groggily.

"Have you seen Sherlock?"

"Umm I think I woke up about two hours ago and he was there. Why?"

"He' not here now." That caused John to wake up fast.

"What do you mean not here?"

Molly let out an exasperated sigh, "What do you think I mean?"

"Could he have gone out?"

"I doubt he would have. We know he well enough that he would have woken someone up to take his place."

"What's all the commotion?" Dean asked as he came out of the bed room.

"We think Sherlock has gone missing." Molly replied.

"Missing? How do you know that he went missing? Couldn't he ave done that disappearing thing you angels always seem to do?" Sam said as he came out, followed closely by Castiel.

"I think that we know him well enough that he would have gotten one of you before he did that."

"If you knew him well enough, how come you didn't know he was an angel?" Dean said.

"Dean!" Both Molly and John said. Molly gave him a look that said not helping.

"If he's not here, where is he?" Castiel asked.

* * *

Sherlock woke up with no sense of direction at all. All he knew was that he was in the living room of Molly's flat and now he wasn't.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A lone angel is it?" A voice said from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Sherlock said.

"You don't recognize my voice? I'm hurt. Well may be you'll recognize my face." Sherlock heard the sound of a match being lit and then saw the light fall to the ground. The flame quickly spread around him in a perfect circle. _Holy Oil_ Sherlock thought. Then he saw a man come out of the dark. He wore a Westwood suit, a tie, and his eyes were black.

"Hello, I'm Jim Moriarty."

Sherlock sighed, "You again."

"Yes me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes. When ever you are around horrible things happen."

"There will only be one thing happening this time. And that is the death of Molly Hooper."

"Why her? She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh yes she has. You see.. we have history I met her, along time ago and befriended her. I conviced her that I was a good demon and that I wanted to fight them. The advantage of befriending a new angel. And after that I got her to do things that she would probably have never done without me. I got her to kill people, beings, what ever you want to call them. I even tricked her to think that they demons. God, that was fun. And of course, after that I tried to kill her. But it didn't work, and it didn't complete the ritual I needed to do. So that is why I am here. To kill Molly Hooper once and for all."

"Are you saying that the ritual you did who knows how many years ago is still in tact?"

"No of course not, you idiot. I had to redo it all. I just need her to die now. Actually, I probably should text her, just to get her here."

"She won't do it."

"Oh she will, once she finds out I have you."


	12. Chapter 12

John was pacing the floor in Molly's flat.

"Where could he be?" He asked.

"I don't know." Molly said.

"Could he be in trouble?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Molly shouted, "Look, just because I'm an angel doesn't mean I know everything! We are all stressed about his disappearence! Now, shut up!"

"Could it have been Moriarty?" Sam asked.

"Yes, no, most likely." She replied. She ran her fingers through her hair. Then there was a dinging sound.

"What was that?" Castiel asked.

"My Iphone." She said with a surprised voice. She never got texts, much less phone calls. Molly got up and picked it up. **NEW MESSAGE **it said on the screen. To clicked to view it.

_Hello Molly, dear, it's been awhile since we've had a nice proper chat - JM _

She froze. "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's him." She whispered.

"Sherlock?" John asked.

"No. James." The room got quite, and almost colder. "Excuse me." She said as she went into another room.

_James ~ MH_

_I'm ever so glad you remember me. It's been awhile since we have had a proper chat. - JM  
_

_What do you want? ~ MH  
_

_Patience, my dear. The answer will come in time. Now, I have a question for you. - JM  
_

_What?~ MH  
_

_Have you noticed that Sherly has gone missing? - JM  
_

_What have you done with him?! ~ MH  
_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Patience. - JM  
_

_What do you want? ~ MH  
_

_You. Well, at least I want you to die. -JM  
_

_I'm not going to die for you. ~ MH  
_

_Hmmm well, maybe not for me, but for Sherlock. Hmmm... - JM  
_

_You're going to kill him if I don't die to finish your stupid ritual. ~ MH  
_

_Yes! Quite brilliant. - JM  
_

Molly took a deep breath. She knew that she needed to die, but she just didn't want to die by quietly laying down and being sacrificed, so she came up with idea.

_I'll come. But I'm not going to lay down and just die for the sake of evil. ~ MH_

_Then what do you propose? - JM  
_

_A duel. A good old fashioned duel, with swords. ~ MH  
_

_What good would swords do? It won't do any harm. - JM  
_

_I thought you were smarter than that. If there is a enchantment one can put on a knife to kill a demon, then there must be one for an angel. ~ MH  
_

_Hmm that sounds tempting... - JM  
_

_It's take it or leave it. ~ MH  
_

_Fine. Deal. Meet me at the warehouse on Camelot Way, number 1895. Midnight. - JM  
_

_See you then ~ MH  
_Molly set the phone down. The coin was tossed and it landed in her favor, sort of. She was able to by some time, but she knew that her death was inexorable. But how to stop it...


	13. Chapter 13

As Molly came out of the bedroom, everyone looked at her.

"Well?" John asked.

"He has Sherlock." She said.

"Then we need to set out a rescue mission!" John said as he got right up.

"I'll get the guns ready." Dean said.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I need to go alone."

"But-"

"No buts John. If I don't, he will kill Sherlock."

"How are you going to fight him?" Castiel asked.

"An enchanted sword, much like the one you have, Dean."

"And how are you going to defeat him?"

"A sword duel." She said matter - in - factly tone.

"What if you die?" John asked.

"Will he even have a blade that will kill an angel?" Sam inquired.

"Yes. And if I die, I die."

"But we should make a back up plan, to be safe." Dean said.

"If you do, don't tell me."

"Is there another way?" John asked.

"No."

"So there can't be away for you to save Sherlock and still come out with you life?"

Molly paused for a moment, "No."

"Can't we think about this more tomorrow?" Sam asked, "We still need to figure out where Moriarty is keeping Sherlock."

"I already know where he is and Sam there is no tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to meet Moriarty at midnight."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"But-" Dean started to say.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"We need to come up with something." Dean said as he watched her close the door.

* * *

Once Molly was in her room she got out paper and pen from her desk and started writing.

_I'm sorry I locked you in, but this is something I need to do alone. I don't want you to be dragged into something that happened in my past. I'm sorry, and I thank you for your help. ~ Molly Hooper  
_

She set her pen down and just sat there.

"You're gonna leave aren't you?" A voice said from behind her.

"Yes, Castiel, I am."

"There must be another way."

"There isn't."

"But-"

"I'm going and that is final."


	14. Chapter 14

It was 11:45 PM when Molly started to get ready for the final battle, the fallout. She knew that she most likely was going to die, but she still had that glimmer of hope that her boys would use their brains to come up with an idea. Molly grabbed her sword and tied it to her belt. By then, only a minute passed and she had lots of time to spare. She got her letter and felt the indents of the words she wrote. She always liked that feeling, the indents of words on paper. It was really comforting to her, it was probably the last comforting thing she would touch in a long while. Molly slipped the letter into a envelope, sealed it, and then placed it on her desk. Having nothing else to, she walked over to her bed and picked up her phone. She re-read the messages that she and James had exchanged earlier that day. A little piece of her died when she thought of being in the presence of him again. A reminder came up on my phone, **You only have 20% of your battery left. **She sighed and plugged it in and placed it on her desk. _I guess I won't be bringing that with me _she thought to herself. Molly checked the time, it was 11:58; it was time to go. She looked around her room and then looked at herself in her mirror one last time. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, leather boots that went up to her knees, a black t-shirt, and a red leather jacket. Her eyes were brighter then ever before and she seemed to have an air of confidence around her. She took a deep breath and then she disappeared.

* * *

"Your little angel friend is taking too long!" James said in a little sing song voice, "And if she does show, then I will have to kill you, and then I will hunt her down and I will kill her."

"She still has a minute until midnight." Sherlock said. But he prayed that she wouldn't come. He knew that her death would be a lot more painful and torturous than his.

"She better hurry up, I'm-"

"I'm here." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Molly Hooper standing by the alter he had prepared, her arms crossed.

"Molly, darling! You showed!" James said as his face lit up.

"I told you I would come." Molly said in a icy tone.

"And I knew you would." He started to walk toward her.

"Don't." She said. Molly tried to pull out her sword but she couldn't move, "James, please don't." She said, but she began to panic when he kept moving closer to her. "We had a deal."

"I do love to see you flustered." He said happily. By then he was right in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He backed up. Molly took a step, she was relieved when she could actually move. She turned to Sherlock, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sherlock replied back.


End file.
